


Garridebs Poem

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, three garridebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about Garridebs. TW - serious character injury, blood, ambiguous death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garridebs Poem

The day we’re all dreading, it’s coming, not ready,

Sherlock’s big reveal, Doyle called it Garridebs.

A thief with a gun takes out the strong, the steady.

Watching John bleed out, leaves no doubt, Sherlock loves him.

 

Crying, screaming, shouting, John’s vision is clouding,

Sherlock calling for a medic, crazed, frenetic.

Shaking arms grip John tight, a preemptive shrouding,

Sherlock’s tears disappear into a red blood smear.

 

Sherlock’s regret tastes like a love left unspoken.

The fear is a vice, is a slice across his heart.

Buried deep inside, his happiness is woken.

By a jumper and a word that he’d never heard:

 

Amazing.

 

Sherlock leans in, pressed close, his mouth beside John’s ear.

A shrill siren sounds, there’s a flash of red and blue.

It’s a promise, it’s a vow, a whispered prayer.

A dry press of lips and a desperate: I love you.


End file.
